tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Island Song
21st October 1996 11th Febuary 1997 11th August 1997 1st August 1998 1998 |writer = Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell}}The Island Song, alternately titled Island Song, is a song from the fourth season dedicated to Island of Sodor. It aired in the US on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wish You Were Here in 1996. It was later re-released with a new CGI music video as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on July 22, 2015. Lyrics :Picture a land where the sky is so blue :A storybook land of wonder :A magical island just waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Imagine a place where the sun always smiles :The valleys are green as can be :The friends that you love are all waiting for you :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To a land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :Follow the road that leads to your dream :Over the hills and mountains :Look for the skies with stars in their eyes :Island of Sodor will make your dreams come true :Children follow the dream :To a land of make-believe :The Island of Sodor :A magical land where dreams come true :The Island of Sodor :Magical land where dreams come true Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Douglas * Oliver * Bill or Ben * Stepney * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Bertie * Harold * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter CGI Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Stephen * Porter * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Salty * Paxton * Duncan * Luke * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Toad * Cranky Episodes Classic Series * Thomas and the Guard * The Flying Kipper * Percy and the Signal * Ghost Train * Woolly Bear * A Scarf for Percy * Percy's Promise * Gordon and the Famous Visitor * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Trust Thomas * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Escape * Heroes * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Granpuff * Bulldog * You Can't Win * Trucks! * Home at Last * Special Funnel * Rusty to the Rescue * Paint Pots and Queens * Fish * Special Attraction CGI Series * Time For a Story * Henry's Health and Safety * Ho Ho Snowman * Luke's New Friend * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Disappearing Diesels * Toad's Adventure * Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger * The Perfect Gift * Duncan the Humbug * Marion and the Dinosaurs * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * The Adventure Begins Deleted and Extended Scenes * A Scarf for Percy - An extended shot of Percy pulling trucks. * Percy's Promise - A deleted scene of Thomas puffing past the seaside village while pulling Annie and Clarabel. * Thomas Gets Bumped - A deleted scene of Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel passing the Watermill in the evening. * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon - An alternative scene of the owl without fog behind it. * The Trouble with Mud - An deleted shot of James starting to climb Gordon's Hill without Gordon pushing from behind. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Percy puffing past the watermill in a different direction while pulling the post train. * All at Sea - An extended shot of Duck passing over a bridge. * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: ** A deleted shot of Percy pulling coaches past the waterfall bridge in one direction and Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel in the other. ** A distant shot showing Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel puffing away from the windmill. * One Good Turn - An extended wide shot showing Bill or Ben pulling trucks before pushing them back. * You Can't Win - A deleted scene of Duke pulling coaches over a bridge. * Rock 'n' Roll - An extended shot of Sir Handel, Duke, and Peter Sam at Lakeside. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted shot showing Rheneas puffing along with two red coaches and a brake van. * Unknown - Two scenes from the first season show Percy with two vans along with a brake van, travelling past the mountainside, and another with the same load, going past a riverside, which can be seen at the beginning of Percy's Promise and Trust Thomas. Trivia * The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement. * In the CGI version, the third verse was omitted. * The song was going to be in Thomas and the Magic Railroad as the opening musical sequence, but it was cut. Goofs * In the scene of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure when Percy is pulling the mail train, Percy starts to slow down. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDS * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition * Hop on Board: Song and Stories bonus CD Music Video File:The Island Song - Music Video File:The Island Song - CGI Music Video ja:ソドーとうのうた Category:Songs